My Fanmade Stations
These are my fanmade stations and their IDs. PS: PLEASE DO NOT BY ANY MEANS MAKE ANY CHANGES TO MY STATION IDS AT ALL!!!!! Station List WSDU: Bugs, Dot's Magic Chalk, Arthur ID WERT (my version): Bugs, Elephant, Candy, Cake (Birthday Club only), Clifford ID, SpongeBob ID, Matchbox 20 ID, Weather Coca-Cola Public Broadcasting & Pepsi Public Broadcasting: Walking, Blue's Clues ID WWWW (AKA 4W): Gertie the Cat ID, Barney ID WXNC (my version): Bugs, Barney ID, Pecola ID, Sesame Street ID, Weather, Matchbox 20 ID McDonald's Public Television: Wasp ID, Magician, Thomas & Friends ID KIJM: Holes, Bugs, Roller Coaster, Wishbone ID, Blue's Clues ID, The Flintstones ID WDOM: Weather KMPT: Rolie Polie Olie ID Netflix Public Television: Bugs, Quadrilateral, SpongeBob ID, Wasp ID WSKP in Skype: Travel (as a local funding bumper), Zoboomafoo ID Nintendo Public TV: Wasp ID, Gertie the Cat ID, Clifford ID, 007 ID Lays Public Television (AKA WLPC): Mouse Trap, Matchbox 20 ID KAVB: Teletubbies ID Purina Public Broadcasting: Quadrilateral, Barney ID, Local KCLD in Candy Land: Caillou ID, Jay Jay the Jet Plane ID WSXC: Walking (as a schedule bumper) WPTV in PTV Park: Local 7 Eleven Public Broadcasting & Walmart Public Television: Bubble Faces, Leap Frog (as a schedule bumper), Clifford ID, Wasp ID, Matchbox 20 ID HAWP in the Hundred Acre Wood: SpongeBob ID Burger King Public Television (AKA WBGK): Bugs KPVB in Ponyville: Matchbox 20 ID, Space KCAL in Care-A-Lot: Bubble Faces, Holes, Blue's Clues ID, Dragon Tales ID, Wasp ID, Weather PBS DirecTV: LazyTown ID Dish Public Television: Bubble Faces, Snow Quadrilateral, Bugs WEWE: Travel, Leap Frog, Animal Jam ID PBS Pizza Hut: Bubble Faces, Arthur ID, The Flintstones ID, Leap Frog, Happy Birthday (Birthday Clubs only), Sagwa ID eBay Public Broadcasting (AKA WEBP): Dot's Magic Chalk, Thinking, Holes, Weather, Between the Lions ID, LazyTown ID KFC Public Television: Arthur ID KEFU: Cake (birthday clubs), Candy, Pecola ID GoNoodle PBS: Local WSUB in Subway: Snow Quadrilateral, Animal Jam ID, Matchbox 20 ID, Music Instagram PBS & Snapchat PBS: Clifford ID, Wasp ID, Road Chuck E Cheese PBS: Local StoryBots PBS: Local WEDF: Merry Go Round, Switcher, Bubble Faces, LazyTown ID NKWB & WDTY: Switcher, Peep & the Big Wide World ID, City, Clifford ID, Weather, Zoboomafoo ID, Animal Jam ID, Matchbox 20 ID Dell PBS: Walking, Travel, Sagwa ID, Cyberchase ID NBWT: Bubble Faces, Arthur ID, Sesame Street ID Paramount Public Broadcasting (AKA KPPB): Wasp ID, Local WXHK: Hello Kitty ID, LazyTown ID NWHT, WSDA, WEDC: Sesame Street ID, Wasp ID, Travel KLAB: Blue's Clues ID NCFA in Chick-Fil-A: Switcher, Mouse Trap WLKO & WSGX: Arthur ID, Walking, City, Bubble Faces, Mouse Trap, Gertie the Cat ID, Local WUTI: Barney ID KILP, KMNB, NYGD: Weather, Quadrilateral, Arthur ID, Barney ID, Walking, Dot's Magic Chalk, Blue's Clues ID, Magician, Holes WFGT in Five Guys: Animal Jam ID Disney World Public Television: Elephant, Snow Quadrilateral WHUL & NUPT: Travel, Happy Birthday (birthday clubs only), Magician, Holes LazyTown PBS: Bugs, Candy, Dot's Cat, 007 ID WPNG, WDCT, WXDF: Matchbox 20 ID, Squirrel NETD in Dairy Queen: Arthur ID, Bugs, Dot's Cat, Wasp ID, Clifford ID KIHN & KJNT: Squirrel NAHT (pronounced "nat"): Bugs GM Public TV: Dot's Cat, Teletubbies ID, Zoboomafoo ID Wendy's PBS: Bubble Faces, Weather, Squirrel, Holes, Mouse Trap, Walking (local funding), LazyTown ID, Wasp ID, Blue's Clues ID, Snow Quadrilateral, 007 ID, Arthur ID Wikipedia Public Television (AKA WIPT): Mouse Trap (up next bumper), Wishbone ID WASC: Dot's Magic Chalk, Bugs, Matchbox 20 ID, LazyTown ID, Clifford ID NAVL (pronounced "naval"): Newspaper, Travel, The Flintstones ID WEXT: Dot's Cat, Bob the Builder ID, Clifford ID, SpongeBob ID KWIK (pronounced "quick"): Weather, Bugs, Music, Carousel, Lion, Walking, Matchbox 20 ID Nestle Public Broadcasting: Weather, Mouse Trap, Newspaper, Peep & the Big Wide World ID, Blue's Clues ID, SpongeBob ID KOGH: Bugs, Music, Walking, Newspaper, Arthur ID, Bob the Builder ID, Clifford ID WXBT (AKA Xbox Public Television) (my version): Dot's Cat KNUI & NBTV: Bugs, Music, Walking, Travel, Animal Jam ID WXCB: Music, Lion, Snow Quadrilateral WSPT in Spotify: Mouse Trap, Dot's Magic Chalk, Squirrel, Clifford ID, Wishbone ID, SpongeBob ID, Pecola ID, Wasp ID, Matchbox 20 ID Kraft PBS: Arthur ID, Blue's Clues ID, Matchbox 20 ID, Wasp ID, Local WUPT: Mouse Trap, Bubble Faces, Barney ID, Sagwa ID WHIU, NARR, NVBN: Squirrel, Switcher, Clifford ID, Blue's Clues ID WTRV: Dot's Magic Chalk MOPB: Walking, Bubble Faces, Space, Weather, Leap Frog, Elephant, Lion, Switcher NHTY: Teletubbies ID WADD (AKA Add TV): Mouse Trap WYBB: Leap Frog, Arthur ID, Clifford ID, Local WPDT in Pedigree Dog Food & WWCT in Whiskas Cat Food: Mouse Trap, Switcher, Bugs, Bubble Faces, Weather, Clifford ID, SpongeBob ID, Blue's Clues ID, Rolie Polie Olie ID, Wasp ID, Matchbox 20 ID, Local NTVX: Weather WACB: Bugs, Switcher, Race Track (Clifford, Animal Jam, Matchbox 20), Jack in the Box (Teletubbies, Blue's Clues), Arthur ID, Cake (Birthday Club), Mouse Trap KUKA: Zoboomafoo ID, Sesame Street ID, Wasp ID WAWX, NCPT, WSES: Bubble Faces WSCP: 007 ID WTGP in Target: Leap Frog, Squirrel (coming up bumper only), 007 ID, Clifford ID WSDP: Weather (coming up bumper only), Bubble Faces, Squirrel, Snow Quadrilateral (local funding bumper only), 007 ID, Arthur ID, Sesame Street ID, LazyTown ID, Gertie the Cat ID ASRD: Switcher WSSX: Dot's Cat, Weather, Lion, Barney ID, Arthur ID, Matchbox 20 ID, Wasp ID, 007 ID MBPT (AKA Matchbox 20 Public TV): Travel (local funding bumper only) Pokémon PBS (AKA WPBS): Local WSRF: SpongeBob ID, Rolie Polie Olie ID NOLA: 007 ID WCVD, NBCT, WAXD: Squirrel, City, Road, Elephant, Clifford ID, Blue's Clues ID, 007 ID, Local WXCC: City, Walking, Matchbox 20 ID, SpongeBob ID, 007 ID MKIL: Bubble Faces GM PTV: Wasp ID, Matchbox 20 ID WMBP in Mitsubishi: City, Dragon Tales ID, Squirrel (local funding only) WFPT in Ford: Bubble Faces (local funding only), Switcher, Music, Merry Go Round, Quadrilateral (local funding only), Wasp ID WDCC: LazyTown ID Toys R Us Public Television: Roller Coaster, Candy, Barney ID, Wasp ID WXFF: Clifford ID, Wasp ID, SpongeBob ID, Blue's Clues ID, Matchbox 20 ID, 007 ID What are my stations' shows? * SpongeBob- You just can't get enough! * Blue's Clues- One of the best! * Hello Kitty * LazyTown * Pecola * Rolie Polie Olie- Of course! * Animal Jam * Wow Wow Wubbzy * Pingu * Pinky Dinky Doo * Care Bears * The Flintstones * Wasp- Well duh, everyone has Wasp on their fanmade stations! * Gertie the Cat- My re-dubbed half-hour version. * Matchbox 20- Based on my "Matchbox 20 Gang" characters and Matchbox 20's songs. Gallery Trivia * I have my own versions of WERT, WXNC and WXBT (and they are NOT rip-offs) * WLPC is Lays Potato Chips' second PBS station * Ditto for WSKP and Skype Category:Stations Category:Lists